Dragon Zombie (Crystal Chronicles)
The Dragon Zombie is a huge, undead Dragon that appears as a Boss in Conall Curach, a huge swamp in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. When the players enter the boss's area, a Gremlin is seen dancing amidst a few treasure chests. It is quickly crushed by the Dragon Zombie, roaring and attacking the caravanners. It is visually similar to the Dracozombie of Final Fantasy IX. Stats Battle The Dragon Zombie does not have as many attacks as other bosses in the game, but the few it does have are far more powerful than most. This enormous beast is feared by many players as one of the hardest bosses in the game because of its magical attacks and its high shielding powers. The players stand on a small area made of wooden logs, making dodging the Dragon's attacks and attacking it directly difficult. * Poison Breath - The dragon's main attack is a very strong, green, poisoned breath with which he can smother most of the logs the player stands on. The player is only safe in the very edges of the logs. It Poisons the player as well as dealing a decent amount of damage. * Lunge - When the dragon uses this attack, it will lurch forward onto the logs. If it connects, the player will most likely be stunned. After attacking, the dragon will remain on the logs briefly, allowing the caravanners to attack it directly with their weapons. * White Tornado - Certainly the most damaging attack the dragon has at its disposal, the white whirlwind that the Dragon pushes towards the player's figure will cause the character to flinch as well as dealing a large amount of damage, usually multiple hearts worth of health. It has a more limited range than the Breath attack, but will still cover a substantial amount of the logs. * Petrifying Beam - The last attack the dragon has is a bright beam which it shoots out of its mouth. It has the smallest range and fastest speed of all its attacks. It will deal minor damage while petrifying any player it touches. The Dragon Zombie is supported by one or two Stone Sahagins depending on how many players enter the battle and which cycle it is. The Sahagins respawn every minute if they are killed. As with all stone creatures, a single Gravity attack will cut their HP in half. They do not serve so much a threat as an annoyance, taking up valuable space to hide from the dragon's attacks. Strategy The most effective way to battle the Dragon Zombie is to use Holy. Holy makes the Dragon Zombie corporeal and removes the gleaming barrier that surrounds the whole beast, making it vulnerable against most attacks. While it is incorporeal, all damage is drastically reduced. Normally the dragon is out of range of physical attacks, but its lunging attack will keep it close enough for most weapons to strike it. The dragon will return to its ghostly state after only a minute or so, requiring Holy to be recast. As such, most players will need only to cast Holy repeatedly to bring this boss down, though for physical caravanners this would prove rather difficult. Etymology Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles